Castle Facebook
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: The Castle crew meets Facebook. And you, my dear reader, get a front row seat to their Facebook misadventures. We hope you enjoy. Co-written by Nekoi Hiokans and Bagel-chan. Rated T. ORIGINAL CASTLE FACEBOOK! WARNING! MASS AMOUNTS OF CRACK AHEAD!
1. And So It Begins

A/N: I (Nekoi Hiokans) and my friend (Bagel-chan) apologize for whatever you are about to read. We swear that no people were harmed in the making of this, but we can say much for our sanity.

Bagel-chan: -nods and agrees-

* * *

**Richard Castle **is now friends with **Kate Beckett, Kevin Ryan, and Javier Esposito. **

_37 minutes ago __Comment __ Like ∙ Kate Beckett, Kevin Ryan, and 3 other people like this_

**Javier Esposito** ∙ Hah! I can stalk you now!

_35 minutes ago __Like ∙ 2 people like this_

**Kate Beckett **Esposito, you sound like a creepy stalker-ish fangirl.

_35 minutes ago __Like_

**Kevin Ryan ** Dude, give me your man card!

_34 minutes ago __ Like_

**Javier Esposito ** Dude, you never HAD a man card, so stop trying to take mine!

_34 minutes ago ∙ Like ∙ 3 people like this_

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ Do you even KNOW what a man card is?

_34 minutes ago ∙ Like ∙ 3 people like this_

**Kate Beckett ** Don't make me call Lanie!

_34 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle ** That's just cruel but thanks for reminding me that I have to friend her!

_33 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙** -shakes head- Stop being such a nine year old!

_33 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito ∙ **Mommy, Daddy, can you please stop fighting?

_33 minutes ago ∙ Like ∙ 2 people like this_

**Richard Castle ∙** 0.o

_32 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙ **-blushes-

_32 minutes ago ∙ Like_

* * *

**Lanie Parish **is now friends with **Richard Castle, Kate Beckett, Kevin Ryan, Javier Esposito and Roy Montgomery**

_22 minutes ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like ∙ Richard Castle, Kate Beckett, and 6 other people like this_

**Kate Beckett ∙** Captain?

_21 minutes ago ∙ Like ∙ 1 person likes this_

**Roy Montgomery ∙** Yes?

_21 minutes ago ∙ Like _

**Kate Beckett ∙** Um… I didn't know you had a Facebook…

_20 minutes ago ∙ Like ∙ 2 people like this_

**Richard Castle ∙** Hey Captain! Is the Mayor in for the Knicks game?

_19 minutes ago ∙ Like ∙ 1 person likes this_

**Roy Montgomery ∙** Um…I believe so.

_19 minutes ago ∙ Like ∙ 1 person likes this_

**Richard Castle ∙** Shweet!

_18 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙** -facepalms- REALLY?

_15 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish ∙** Guys, STOP FIGHTING ON MY FACEBOOK PAGE!

_12 minutes ago ∙ Like ∙ 2 people like this_

**Javier Esposito ∙** -cringes- Scared…..

_12 minutes ago ∙ Like _

**Kevin Ryan ∙** Agreed bro, agreed.

_11 minutes ago ∙ Like_

* * *

**Richard Castle** ∙ Hmm…the urge to lick Beckett is strong…like the Force

_2 minutes ago via Facebook for iPhone ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Lick me and it'll be the last thing you do.

_2 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ You weren't saying that last night! ;P

_1 minute ago via Facebook for iPhone ∙ Like ∙ 3 people like this_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Castle…

_1 minute ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito** ∙ This IS more fun than Shark Week!

_A few seconds ago ∙ Like ∙ 2 people like this_

* * *

**Kate Beckett ∙** Is having a bad day

_2 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle ∙** I can make it better -wink-

_2 hour ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙** Castle you are NOT helping!

_2 hour ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle ∙** Or am I?

_2 hour ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙** Castle, where are you?

_2 hour ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ At my house…why?

_2 hour ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙** Oh you shall see…you shall see…

_2 hour ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle ∙** Beckett! I didn't know you were interested!

_2 hour ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle ∙** Kate?

_2 hour ago ∙ Like_

* * *

**Lanie Parish** ∙ Sees dead people! ^^

_3 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like ∙ Richard Castle, Javier Esposito, and 17 people like this_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Wow, gallows humor much?

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish** ∙ Girl, you need to get laid more! I can see how tense you are through this computer!

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Lanie…just…no…

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ O.O

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Javier ****Esposito** ∙ Bro…

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ Yes?

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito** ∙ Lesbians!

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish** ∙ Seriously you guys? Seriously?

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ If you guys see lesbians, I demand pictures!

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Castle…just…I quit…

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

* * *

**Richard Castle** ∙ Is drunk

_21 hours ago via Facebook for iPhone ∙ Comment ∙ Like ∙ 17 people like this_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ And I had nothing to do with it!

_21 hours ago via Android ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish** ∙ Are you sure?

_21 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ YES!

_21 hours ago via Android ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ !

_21 hours ago via Facebook for iPhone ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ What?

_21 hours ago via Android ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ Hi!

_21 hours ago via Facebook for iPhone ∙ Like_

**Javier ****Esposito **∙ Yup…he's drunk.

_21 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ No shit Sherlock!

_21 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ I luv Katieeeeeeeee!

_21 hours ago via Facebook for iPhone ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish** ∙ OMG! HE SAID IT!

_21 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ …He's DRUNK!

_21 hours ago via Android ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito** ∙ Castle and Beckett sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G…yeah, you know the rest.

_21 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ Nice one bro!

_21 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ Ohhh…my head!

_2 hours ago via Facebook for iPhone ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito** ∙ Welcome back to the sober side of life Castle! How do you feel?

_2 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ Hung-over

_2 hours ago via Facebook for iPhone ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ Have you even SEEN what you wrote earlier?

_2 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ Oh…SHIT!

_2 hours ago via Facebook for iPhone ∙ Like_

* * *

**Kate Beckett** is engaged to **Richard Castle**

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like ∙ Lanie Parish, Kevin Ryan, and 23 other people like this_

**Lanie Parish ∙** WHAT?

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito ∙** I WIN!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan ∙** DUDE!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Alexis Castle ∙** Dad?

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Martha Rodgers ∙** Rick darling? What aren't you telling us?

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙** CASTLE!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle ∙** Yes?

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙** I'm so killing you…you won't even have a chance to BEG for mercy!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Alexis Castle ∙** So…you guys aren't engaged?

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito ∙** DAMMIT!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish ∙** Awww…but I wanted to be your Maid of Honor!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan ∙** Does anyone smell the scent of impending doom that's hanging over Castle?

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito ∙** Yeah, I smelled it ALLLLLLL the way back there!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Martha Rodgers ∙** Oh, well…been nice knowing you darling!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan ∙** Dude…Beckett dragged Castle away like 20 minutes ago…

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito ∙** You don't think she killed him…do you?

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan ∙** I hope not…dude owes me a game of Madden!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito ∙** Maybe we can send Lanie to find out what's going on!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish ∙** I am NOT your errand monkey!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan ∙** BUT LANIE!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish ∙** But if you must know, I heard it through a little birdie that Beckett dragged Castle into the bathroom!

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito ∙** O.O

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan ∙** O.O

_12 hours ago ∙ Like_

* * *

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Is ready for another day of work.

_2 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like ∙ Lanie Parish and 2 others like this_

**Lanie Parish** ∙ Has a date with a dead body. And Girl, you are ALWAYS ready for another day of work. Seriously, go GET some once in a while!

_2 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Well SOMEBODY has to be ready, can't leave ALL the pressure on the dynamic duo. Hint, hint, Ryan and Esposito.

_2 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ But you're ALWAYS ready! Can't you be surprised every once in a while?

_2 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito** ∙ Castle, you aren't the one who does this for a living.

_2 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ Yeah Castle, it's a job that you have to be mentally prepared for! And me and Espo can handle the pressure!

_2 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Thank you Ryan and Esposito. And Ryan…it was a JOKE!

_2 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ No problem Boss. And shush, it's early…

_2 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito** ∙ It's nothing. And haha Ryan, haha!

_2 hours ago ∙ Like_

**Roy Montgomery** ∙ All of you…GET BACK TO WORK!

_2 hours ago ∙ Like_

* * *

[Bagel-chan's AN: Ok… that was so much fun! More of this will be added, but I think I am going to need to get some sleep before that happens. Please review!]

Nekoi's AN: Well, this is a mess…but hey! It's all in good fun! This will be continued, just wait for me and Bagel to finish our finals…So, click the cutsey little link down there and review if you laughed like a freaking hyena on laughing gas!

Au Revoir!


	2. Rabble Rabble

A/N: Oi! An update? Why I do believe this is and boy, do I funny story for you. So yes, my computer WAS broken. Until 11:30 last night when I slapped it so hard the fan started working again! So yes, I decided to grace all of you with an update! Bagel isn't actually here at the moment, she's off somewhere with her bf, so you're stuck with me. Hope you enjoy!

Also, happy 5th anniversary to me! March 18th was my 5 year anniversary of joining ! I never thought I would be reduced to writing crack fanfiction… -is bricked-

* * *

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Loves poking fun at Esposito and Ryan

_4 hours ago ∙ Like ∙ 2 people like this ∙ Comment_

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ You're so mean to us boss!

_4 hours ago ∙ Like _

**Javier Esposito** ∙ Yeah boss! You didn't have to do that!

_4 hours ago ∙ Like _

**Kate Beckett** ∙ But you lost the bet!

_4 hours ago ∙ Like _

**Richard Castle **∙ And because you lost the bet, you have to pay the price.

_4 hours ago ∙ Like _

**Lanie Parish** ∙ What was the bet?

_4 hours ago ∙ Like _

**Richard Castle** ∙ Beckett and I bet them that we would solve our case before they solved theirs and they lost.

_4 hours ago ∙ Like _

**Roy Montgomery** ∙ Really? Are you all so bored that you have to bet who solves their case first? Do I need to give you more work?

_4 hours ago ∙ Like _

**Kate Beckett** ∙ No thanks boss, things are just busy enough.

_4 hours ago ∙ Like _

**Javier Esposito** ∙ I agree with Beckett.

_4 hours ago ∙ Like _

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ Me too.

_4 hours ago ∙ Like _

**Roy Montgomery** ∙ Ok, now get back to work.

_4 hours ago ∙ Like _

* * *

**Javier Esposito** and **Lanie Parish** are now in a relationship.

_Yesterday at 9:24 PM ∙ Like ∙ 7 people like this ∙ Comment_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ WHAT? WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

_Yesterday at 9:24 PM ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ WHAT?

_Yesterday at 9:24 PM ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ Wow… Go you!

_Yesterday at 9:25 PM ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito** ∙ Thank you Castle. You gave me a normal reaction.

_Yesterday at 9:25 PM ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish** ∙ If you two hadn't been so wrapped up in this case you would have seen it coming.

_Yesterday at 9:25 PM ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Wow Lanie that is awesome! I'm happy for you guys!

_Yesterday at 9:26 PM ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish** ∙ Thank you Kate, but now it's time for you to get your Freak on with a certain someone.

_Yesterday at 9:26 PM ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ -blushes-

_Yesterday at 9:26 PM ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ Who? Kate who?

_3 hours ago ∙ Like_

* * *

**Richard Castle** ∙ Likes 'Piano Man' by Billy Joel

_10 minutes ago ∙ Like ∙ Kate Beckett likes this ∙ Comment_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ I love this song!

_10 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ I know you do, you did sing it last night with the rest of the guys.

_10 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ -blushes-

_10 minutes ago ∙ Like_

* * *

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ Why don't they sell that skimpy nightgown in men's sizes? Esposito needs one this holiday!

_15 minutes ago ∙ Like ∙ 3 people like this ∙ Comment_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Give me your man card.

_15 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Kevin Ryan** ∙ Make me

_15 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Challenge accepted. CASTLE!

_15 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ You rang?

_15 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Remove Ryan's man card from him.

_15 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ On it!

_15 minutes ago ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito** ∙ -facepalm-

_15 minutes ago ∙ Like_

* * *

**Richard Castle ∙ **Esplanie!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙ **Why?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle ∙ **Because it's hilarious?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish ∙ **Caskett

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙ **Wha?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish ∙ **Caskett. It's the shipping name for you two.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙ **Are you talking about me and Castle?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Lanie Parish ∙ **Girl, just…I give.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle ∙ **We have a shipping name?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙ **Castle.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle ∙ **Yes?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett ∙ **Shut up.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

* * *

[Bagel A/N: Bagel is currently unavailable, please call back later.]

{Nekoi A/N: Hehehe, yeah, it's short, but I'm just sick of looking at this thing! Oh, so, Bagel and I are working on a chapter fic together. No clue when it'll be posted, but it just will be. And before I go, a bit of shameless self-promotion!

http:/reyanehokkain(dot)livejournal(dot)com

That's where my Hetalia AU's and other random writings are hiding if you were wondering. Au revior!}


	3. When Fandoms Collide

Hey! Nekoi checking in here! Ok, so, I kinda got hooked on Supernatural. So, I decided to write a even crackier chapter of this fic that includes Castle, Supernatural, AND Hetalia. I apologize for the lack of sense this chapter will make. Bagel is responsible for like...the VERY start of this with Castle and Beckett...then once you see Reyane, well, you can tell that my mind kinda took over and refused to let go.

So, the disclaimer here is that I own nothing but the laptop that this fic was written on. Oh, and Reyane, I own Reyane. And no, you can't have her.

* * *

**Richard Castle** ∙ You know this guy Nathan Fillion has been featured in People's Sexy Men issue under the "Domestic Bliss/Guys Worth Running Home To" section AND he's in Entertainment Weekly's "50 Actors We'd Watch in Anything" AND Sky TV has described him as the ultimate cult hero…WHAT THE HECK? He looks JUST like me! How am I not in here?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Castle...are you on Wikipedia again?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Reyane Hokkain** ∙ Oh Nathan Fillion, I'd sleep with you any day!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Alfred TheHero Jones** ∙ Reya? Are you cheating on me?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Reyane Hokkain** ∙ With the hot guy on my screen? Yes.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Alfred TheHero Jones** ∙ MATT! YOUR BEST FRIEND IS CHEATING ON ME!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Matthew Williams** ∙ I would cheat on you too, what's the big deal?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Alfred TheHero Jones** ∙ You guys suck, I'm going over to Kiku's house!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Reyane Hokkain** ∙ Meh, he'll forget by tomorrow.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ Who are these people and why am I friends with them on Facebook?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Not sure and I don't think I want to find out.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ Also to answer you earlier Beckett…maybe.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Castiel** ∙ Dean, I am confused, what is this Facebook thing that I am on?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Dean Winchester** ∙ Cas, when did you get a Facebook?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Castiel** ∙ Sam made one for me for Christmas. Why?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Castle, you have some strange friends.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ I don't even know who these people are!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Sam Winchester** ∙ Dean, how are you on Facebook right now? Cas is on with my iPhone and I'm on the laptop.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Dean Winchester** ∙ Oh, Gabe got me an iPhone for Christmas. You know, your boyfriend isn't half bad.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Sam Winchester** ∙ HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Javier Esposito** ∙ These people have some issues. Castle man, I think you need to clear out your friends list.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ Yeah, getting right on that.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Gabriel** ∙ Little bro! You got a facebook! Facebook stalk time!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Castiel** ∙ I don't get that reference.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Dean Winchester** ∙ It's not a reference to anything. It's just Gabe being Gabe.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Gabriel** ∙ Awww…is Dean-o angry?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Dean Winchester** ∙ Why would I be angry?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Gabriel** ∙ Cause I'm stalking little Cassie here, but not you.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Castiel** ∙ Gabe, I do believe we agreed that you weren't going to call me Cassie!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Sam Winchester** ∙ Did Cas just get mad at Gabe?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Dean Winchester** ∙ Uhh…yeah. Damn.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Reyane Hokkain** ∙ Winchesters on Facebook! And sexy trenchcoat wearing holy tax accountant nerd angels? MATT! ALL OF MY LIFE'S DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Matthew Williams** ∙ I can't take you anywhere…can I?

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Reyane Hokkain** ∙ Nope!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Sam Winchester** ∙ Yeah, this is where I get off.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Dean Winchester** ∙ Right behind ya! Bitch.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Sam Winchester** ∙ Jerk!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Castiel** ∙ Oh, I guess I should get off as well.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Gabriel** ∙ FINE! I guess I can just harass you in person then…Cassie.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Castiel** ∙ GABE!

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Richard Castle** ∙ I think I'm just going to quit Facebook altogether.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

**Kate Beckett** ∙ Sounds like a plan.

_12 hours ago ∙ Comment ∙ Like_

* * *

Author's Note Redux: Oh good lord, this chapter gave me so many problems formatting wise like you would believe! But it's fine now, so, I hope you enjoyed this crossover of my fandoms...I'm going to go dunk my head in acid for a while.

Also, Misha Collins...UNF!

Au revoir!_  
_


End file.
